


Drive

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Being Walked In On, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk John Watson, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sneaking Out, Teen Sherlock, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John Watson escapes bullies by getting into a stranger's car. That stranger being Sherlock Holmes. This event sparks a romance between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually British but I'm trying my best to get spelling and slang accurate and stuff. I hope you enjoy it, because I had a hell of a time writing it. Blood sweat and tears y'all.

I sat in my car, lost in the summer heat. I don't really know how I ended up here, I just was. Suddenly, the silence of the empty street was broken by the sound of shoes slapping the pavement. A short, sandy blonde boy ran up frantically to the car, opened the door and hopped inside.

"Drive! Fucking drive!" He pulled the door shut as I turned on the engine. I put my arm across his chest in place of a seatbelt as I slammed the gas, swerving around corners.

"Where? Why?!" I heard the seatbelt click and returned my hand to the wheel. I had yet to get a good look at my new passenger.

"Somewhere secluded, we need to lose their trail. I'll explain later. I'm John Watson."

"I'm Sherlock Holmes. We met at school" I said as I turned a sharp corner.

"Good to see you again." I wound up narrow roads at a speed Mycroft would be appalled at. I didn't dare look back or look at John or anywhere other than the road ahead for fear of losing control of the car. We pulled into the most secluded place I could think of. Just on the edge of town, there is an abandoned car park with a blocked off road that leads to an old farm. It overlooks the town and was a common spot for people to meet up and do things they couldn't at home. Mostly sex. Almost always sex. The asphalt crunched under the tyres and we parked by the corner.

"So, John Watson, tell me, who is it that we drove away from? And why are we driving away?" His face turned pinkish, and he looked down at his hands.

"Jim and Sebastian. You know, those bastards from the school across town. They chased after me." I turned to look at him and noticed bruises on his face.

"They hit you, didn't they?" He nodded.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just today." I reached out and brushed the bruises.

"Liar. Your bruises are up to two weeks old and one day of bullying wouldn't send you running into a stranger's car. This has been going on for a while, hasn't it?" He hung his head.

Suddenly, we heard another car pull into the car park.

"It's them" John's face looked panicked and pale suddenly.

"What do we do?" We couldn't run, we couldn't cower, we could, however, hide in plain sight. What do people come here to do, that is common but deters onlookers? Public displays of affection. I grabbed John's face and pulled him into a kiss. His soft and bewildered eyes were wide open in shock.

"What are you doing?" He hissed when we broke apart.

"PDA makes others uncomfortable, prompting them to leave, and is quite common here. It's our disguise. Now play along and it just might work." Instead of a response, he kissed me, and climbed over onto the driver's side, where he sat in my lap.

"Just playing along, Sherlock." He said with a smirk when he saw my suprised look.

He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me, slowly, passionately, as if this wasn't just a cover, as if he wanted to kiss me, badly. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I pulled his body closer to mine, tugging slightly at his shirt. My hands wandered towards his hips and the hem of the shirt. I began to work them up until I could see refined, delicate and absolutely sexy abs. (did I just call him sexy? Oh God.) But damn, they were unbelievable.

"You gonna take my shirt off or just stare at me all breathless and shit?" This was when it occurred to me we stopped kissing and I had been staring.

"Um, yeah I'll take it off. Oh God. Wow." I kept staring. John pulled the shirt off himself and flung it onto the passenger seat.

He tugged at my shirt and I slipped it off and tossed it aside. His stomach was fucking toned. Good Lord. I pulled John into a kiss and ran my fingers through his neat, fluffy, blond hair. Slipping my tongue into his mouth I tasted the sweet je ne sais quoi of his mouth and his skin stuck to mine a little when our bodies pressed together.

"Sherlock you look- damn." John went red. "You look really, really, hot." I laughed nervously and licked my lips.

"Well you, uh, you've got drop dead gorgeous abs and a very handsome face. The rest, I have yet to explore."

John unbuttoned the top of his jeans. "Alright then let's do some exploring"


	2. I fucked my way into this mess and I'll fuck my way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and john do the frickle frack ;)

I felt my face getting redder as he kicked his jeans to the floor of the car. He wore close-fitting red briefs. I wiggled off my jeans to reveal fitted black boxer briefs. John planted one hand on the back of the seat, the other on my hip and spread his legs across mine. He pushed close to me and we were about to kiss when someone honked. I leaned to the side of John and saw Sebastian and Jim snickering in Jim's truck.

"Those gits! Fucking disgusting. They didn't leave yet, John, stay here."

"Sherlock, what are you doing? Sherlock?" I opened the door to the car and stepped out, in just my underwear. The asphalt stung my feet.

"LEAVE US ALONE YOU PERVERTED CREEPS! FUCK OFF!" I shouted across the car park. Jim leaned out his side window and showed me a rude hand sign. I gave him the same back.

"KISS. MY. ARSE." I shouted at them before they drove away. I got back into the car, and John's face was flushed.

"What?" I asked.

"Where do I start? First you managed to get Jim away from me, second, you did that in your underwear, third, you told him to kiss your arse. I'm impressed."

"So now that he left, are we keeping up the disguise? Are we staying up here?"

"We don't have to, but I want to, but not as a disguise this time." He looked me in the eyes. "If you want to. Sherlock."

I grabbed him by the hips and he straddled my legs, and I leaned in closer. "Absolutely." I growled.

My hands gravitated to his arse, and I pulled him closer, kissing down his neck, leaving hickeys as he moaned my name. I felt something firm press between us. Bucking my hips forward, he let out a yelp, so I stopped.

"No Sherlock, keep going, I'm fine." I pressed harder and fell into a rhythm. "Sh-sherlock, unghh sher- mmmh sh- oh God. Shhherlock!"

His red briefs became damper, and he pulled then off, and flung them back, and they landed on the rearview mirror. His dick. Holy shit. I kissed a trail down his chest and abs, then on his thighs. I made sure to leave a hickey there. I worked my way over and kissed the tip, then worked the shaft into my mouth. John was moaning without holding back, and I began to bob up and down, the head hit the back of my throat. He had threaded his fingers into my dark, curly hair and had a strong grip on my hair to keep from screaming. His cock was throbbing and I reached up and played with his balls, giving him lustful looks. John let out a satisfied shout, and came in my mouth. I licked it up. I already had a hard on but this made it even better. I sat in the car, underwear strained, while John caught his breath.

"Oh my God, Sherlock, that- wow." He panted. I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"Well I've still got to return the favor." He said before leaving a hickey on my neck. He worked down, like I had, then paused. He sat up.

"Sherlock, can I do something?"

"Yeah, what?" He whispered softly in my ear.

"Oh God, yes." I threw my underwear onto the back seat and John spat into his hand and lubed his cock, and eased it in my arsehole. Slowly, carefully, making a happy humming noise to get me to relax. He worked his way in, then thrusting and pumping. One of my hands gripped the edge of the seat like my life depended on it while my other hand grasped at the windows. Both of us were moaning and the sound of skin slapping filled the car.

"Fuck! Mmmmmf John! John! Oh ohh jo- ah! Fuck, John!" I cried out as I came, the orgasm rippling through every part of me.

"Sherlock! Ah! Shit! Hahhhh sherl-sherlock." John came in me, then pulled out.

Completely naked and completely spent, we sat in a trance-like state. Once we had recovered, we put back on our clothes, and I gave John my long coat. Night had almost fallen, but I didn't want to go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do ths writing good? I sure hope so.


	3. Fuck it up, John!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Moriarity and Sebastian are being dicks and John defends Sherlock's honor.

"I know I'm supposed to get you dinner _before_ sex but how about we get something now?" I asked John.   
"Sounds like a plan. I'm starving." He replied, bundled up in my coat that was a bit too big for him.   
We stepped out of the car and walked into the neon sign lit diner and I hugged John with one arm as we walked. We went to a booth and I whined a little when we sat down. Damn, I was sore. Before we could order, Jim and Sebastian appeared. They loomed maliciously over us.

"So, Sherlock. Finally found your clothes?" Jim said loudly, so the diner could hear him.    
Kids from school stared at us. I sunk lower into my seat. John was biting his lip and looked beet red.    
Sebastian flicked my neck, and I rubbed the bruises there. "I see we have a little, no very big, hickey by, oh my, John Watson? So is John dating the getaway driver"   
I sat there, silently seething.    
"Aww Seb, be nice. John's probably just screwing the driver for the hell of it. But really, the public wants answers!"   
John was visibly gritting his teeth.    
"But you two put on quite a show for us there. Very hot. Seeing as you're wearing each others clothes and have quite a few more hickeys, plus that after-sex glow, I'd just love to have seen what antics you two got up to when we left." Jim boasted to the diner patrons and employees, many of which know me or John. I stared straight ahead, trying to ignore them.    
"So, were you just hot and pissed, in need of relief? I can't think of any other reasons you'd date this freak." Sebastian said as I looked down in embarrassment.    
Suddenly John slammed his hands into the table, sending silverware flying and knocking over the condiments. I looked up quickly as he flew at Sebastian, then stopped, centimeters from his face.    
He spoke, low and menacing, not caring whether the diner was listening or not. "Call him a freak one more time and I'll beat you so hard you'll wish you never even breathed in his direction."   
Sebastian crossed his arms. "Freak." He said with a smirk.   
John pulled back his arm to hit him, but I leapt up and grabbed him.    
"John, not here, please."    
"Come on ladies let's take this outside." Jim looked over at us.   
John relaxed and I let go of him. We began to walk towards the door. Without warning, John snapped up and punched Jim in the face, sending him staggering back into a rack of newspapers.    
"John. Not here. Be civil." I said, sounding very blasé about the whole thing.    
We filed through the door, Jim holding his nose, and me holding John. When we got outside I let him go and he immediately sprung at Sebastian, tackled him, and had straddled him, and instead of kissing him like when I was in that position, he was punching and slapping him. He was swearing furiously and then Jim came up behind him and tried to pull him off. I saw that with John restrained and two people against one, he would be beaten to a pulp within a few minutes. I strode up to Jim, and hit him with a satisfying punch. Soon each of us wrestled with the other, and beat the shit out of them too. I pinned down Jim, and he smirked back up at me.    
"Do this much with John?" He sneered then unbalanced me and flipped us so he had me pinned to the ground.    
I hit the asphalt with a thump that knocked the breath out of me. Wheezing and struggling, I slapped him across the face.    
"Ohh he's a fighter." He touched his face, which looked redder where I hit him.    
He grabbed my hair at the top of my head. I bit my lip and dug my nails into his back to trying not to yelp. I slipped my hand into his hair and got a good grip, while he was distracted, and suddenly, yanked his head back.    
We sat there like children fighting on the playground, pulling hair, both trying not to shout. I suddenly jerked my head forward and hit him in the nose with my forehead. I pushed him to the ground again and stood over him. He locked his legs around me and tried flip me under him, but I forcefully fell onto him. We wrestled a bit until he was on my back like I was giving him a ride. I ran around slamming my back into walls until he let go and fell onto the ground. I looked over at John and saw he had Sebastian in a headlock.    
"John?"   
"Yeah, Sherlock?" He let go of Sebastian, stood up and brushed himself off.   
"Do you think they'll still give us our food?"   
"Let's find out." He smiled


	4. Past Curfew (I'm so screwed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some food, but forget one little thing. Curfew

We opened the door to the shop, John with a bloody nose, me with a large cut on my forehead, both of us bruised and disheveled.

We ordered and I felt the eyes of the people in the restaurant on us. I grabbed some napkins and handed them to John. He dabbed at his bleeding nose and held his head forward, pinching the bridge of his nose. I pressed them onto the cut. We got our food and picked at it. When we finished we got in the car.    
"Stop here, Sherlock" I pulled in by an empty lot on the street. "I want to ask you something."   
"Ask away."   
"Are we dating? Or is this just one night? Where do we stand?"   
"If you want to date I would date you. Definitely. If that isn't what you want, I won't. Relationships are a two way street."   
"Well I do want to date you."   
"Good." I said, leaning over to kiss him.   
He kissed back in a rough, needy way that felt good. I played with his hair while he leaned back so we were almost lying down. Cars rushed by and we sat there, kissing, not caring who saw and what they thought of us. We just sat in my car, intertwining fingers and kissing, and time flew by. With a sudden realization I pulled away from a kiss and checked my phone. It was 1 o'clock now and my phone had been on silent, so I missed 11 calls from Mycroft, 2 from Dad and 4 from Mum. It was several hours past my curfew and they probably thought I was dead. Or at least Mycroft would. My parents were more understanding of the ways of a teenager.    
"Oh fuck." I leaned back against the seat.   
"Past curfew?"    
"Yeah. Two hours."   
"Overprotective parents?"   
"Worse. Overprotective brother."   
"Well you're really in for it then. Should we head back?"   
"As soon as possible."   
I took off down the street and dropped John at his house. He climbed in through his window.    
"I'm late too, and I have to act like I've been a good kids all night, who definitely wasn't shagging their boyfriend and was totally sleeping" I kissed him on the forehead.    
I sped down the street like my life depended on it, probably because it did. I slowed down in front of my house so the car was quiet and switched off the headlights. I pulled into the driveway and stepped quietly up to the door. I took out my keys as slowly and gently as possible, and opened the door. I hunched over instinctually and tried to make as little noise as I could. I had almost crossed the darkened front hall when suddenly, the lights flicked on. I stiffened and straightened my back.    
"Sherlock."   
"Mycroft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo.... Sherlock got busteeeddd


	5. Busted...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock got caught sneaking back in after curfew. Yikes.

I turned around to face my brother, who stood by the lightswitch.    
"You're two hours over curfew. Two hours. You know how worried we were? Sherlock, you didn't even send a text to tell us you were ok or what the hell you were doing?" He folded his arms.   
I just stared at my shoes and rubbed the bruise on my neck.    
"Sherlock? What happened to your head?"   
"I got in a fight. With Jim Moriarty."    
"A fight? I have quite a lot of questions, but first you need to get that looked at."   
I sat on the kitchen table and Mycroft got a first aid kit from the cabinet. He sprayed antibiotics on it. I took in a sharp breath when it stung. He put a bandage over it, then checked me for other cuts. He put bandages over my knuckles, which got scraped and on a small scrape on the back of my neck from when Jim slammed me into the pavement. He paused.    
"Sherlock is that a hickey?"   
My eyes went wide and my face got red. "No, uh, that's just a bruise."    
"Don't bullshit me, I can tell when you're lying. You weren't fighting Jim, were you?"    
I turned around. "What do you think? Did I get a cut on my head from snogging?"    
"Well you can't tell me Jim leaves bite marks with his fists."   
"Bite marks? Damn."   
"Look if you won't explain that, at least tell me why you stayed out so late."   
"I stayed out late because I lost track of time, that's all." I turned and walked up the stairs to my room.    
I crept past my parent's room and entered mine. I shut the door and leaned against it. Practically everyone at the diner knew I was gay and had a boyfriend, or at least caught onto how we felt, but Mycroft and my parents knew none of that. My phone pinged. I had a text from John.   
"Hey Sherlock, my dad found out about us and wasn't exactly thrilled. Could I stay at your place tonight?"

My fingers hovered over the keys.    
"Sure, I can swing by and pick you up if you need it. -SH"   
"Thanks, I don't have a car, so I need a ride."

“On my way. -SH”   
I opened my window and climbed out. I couldn't risk Mycroft catching me, especially with John, because I know that would be a bad place to introduce my boyfriend. I stepped onto the porch roof, and when I got to the edge, I lowered a foot onto the railing. From the railing I jumped to the ground safely. I walked to the car, and started the engine. I kept expecting Mycroft to come outside or my parents to wake up, but I successfully drove away.    
I pulled up to the curb at John's, ready to text him I was there, but I saw him sitting outside. I got out of the car and walked up to him, where he met me with a hug. He sobbed into my shirt, and I pulled him closer, and put my chin on top of his head. I glared at the front door, because I couldn't see his father. I already hated him. John wore my jacket, which was much too big for him, but I think he liked it that way.    
We walked back to the car and got in. I started to drive back to my house. John was sniffling still and I gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles.


	6. Gotta love Family Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's got daddy issues.

"John, are you okay?"   
"I'm fine." He still sniffled.   
"Your dad is a horrible man."   
"He isn't so bad mostly. I'll be able to go home by tomorrow at least."   
"Shouldn't kick out your kids in the first place."   
"Look, let's drop this, he always comes around eventually."   
"So this has happened before?"   
"I said let's drop this." He looked out the window.    
We drove in silence only interrupted by small sniffs from John.   
"Are you mad at me?"    
"No, Sherlock, sometimes people just don't want to talk about certain things."   
"I understand." I still didn't say anything, it didn't feel right to talk.    
I switched off the headlights again and slowly pulled into the driveway. We got out of the car and I led John to the side of the porch.    
"Climb up onto the railing and pull yourself on to the roof. I can give you a boost If you need help."   
John climbed the railing and grabbed the gutter, he hoisted himself up and crouched on the rood. I grabbed the gutter from the railing and swung a leg on then ungracefully rolled onto the rooftop. We crouched down and climbed through the window.    
"So if we had to sneak in I take it your parents and brother don't know about us." He sat on the bed as I closed the window.    
"Not at all. I think they still haven't got any idea I'm gay. And I'm a little afraid to say so. Mycroft has a boyfriend, but they didn't even speak to him for a few days when he told them. I don't know if they weren't accepting or just were upset he hid his boyfriend from them at first. And I've been doing just that, and coming home after curfew and getting into fights, so I don't think they'd be very happy about all that."   
"Yeah, all that bad influence in one person." John laughed.    
"Honestly the bad influence isn't you, you just bring the bad influence out in me." I said, sitting on the bed next to John. "Life's more fun when you do dumb shit."   
I turned to him and his fingers brushed the bandage on my forehead. "Maybe don't do dumb shit like smash your head into people's faces."   
I laughed. "Kiss it and make it better?"   
John leaned in and kissed my forehead.    
I laid my head in his lap and looked up at him. Neither of us said anything, we just kind of smiled. I sat up and kissed him again. He kissed back and we fell into the bed. His hair was fluffy and light like feathers, and he tasted sweet. He ran his hands down my chest and up to my shoulders. He stuck them under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I slid my jacket off of him easily and he threw his shirt onto the floor. I kissed every mark I made earlier that day and every scratch from the fight. He let out a contented sigh and we just lay there, together until we fell asleep.    
I woke up the next day, cuddled against John, blankets pulled up half heartedly because of how tired we were last night. I adjusted my position but didn't move the arm that John was resting on. I kissed the top of his head and he nestled closer to me in his sleep.I breathed in the smell of him and rest my chin on his head. Light streamed in through the window and I could see the breeze rustling leaves on the trees. Everything was so calm and quiet. All I could hear was John breathing in and out in time with me.


	7. I chimed in with a haven't you people ever heard of Knocking on the godamn Door?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love getting walked in on?

Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling John awake. Mycroft stood in the doorway, hands on his hips. "Sherlock I called you three times, wake up!"   
He turned to face me and saw me, with John. It may have looked to him like we were nude, because the blanket only went up halfway, covering the fact that we were wearing pants. It probably looked like we had shagged, because we were "nude" in a bed, covered in hickeys, while cuddling. I mean, we did have sex, but not here. To him it must have looked like his brother was having sex and he walked in on it. We sat there, like deer caught in headlights. My heart was beating so loud I could hear it and it sounded like it would pop out of my chest and run out the door in embarrassment. My palms were sweaty and cold.    
"Oh." He looked indescribably embarrassed and scarred.    
"Heyyy..." John awkwardly smiled and waved a little too.    
Oh my God he fucking waved. This is awful. Mycroft is gonna tell mum and dad, oh God this is gonna be either a long talk or no talking whatsoever. Oh God. Kill me now.    
"Mycroft, are you familiar with the art of knocking on the fucking door? It's a useful talent, so you don't see this kind of stuff." I regained a fake attitude of nonchalance   
"Well, um, just- get dressed. Dad made toast and cereal." He spun on his heel and walked out of the room quickly.    
"Don't let the door hit your arse on the way out." I grumbled under my breath.    
"What was that?" He turned back.   
"Mycroft get the hell out of my room, and please, knock more often." I said and he closed the door.    
I opened up my drawer and pulled out two shirts. I tossed one to John and he slipped it over his head. I did the same. The shirt was a bit baggy on him, but it looked good. Or maybe I just liked him in my clothes.   
We walked downstairs and John rubbed his eyes sleepily.    
"Not a great night's sleep. Up till about two and then scared awake at eight." He groaned.    
We stepped into the kitchen. My mum read the newspaper and my dad was putting bacon on plates while reading a book on physics. They sat out at the table. There were seven plates so far scattered about the table, many sitting on books or papers. He just kept putting plates of bacon and toast on the table. John looked at me quizzically.    
"They're both extremely absent minded. Give them something to read and they're practically in a trance. Watch." I grabbed a plate of bacon and toast and put the bacon on my dad's shoulder. I put toast on his head. He noticed nothing out of the ordinary, and they fell off as he continued plating bacon. I picked them up off the ground and threw them away. John laughed.   
Mycroft looked at me sternly. "I hate when you do that to them. It's rude."   
"It's funny." I folded my arms and handed John a plate. I got my own and we munched on our toast as we watched my dad make seemingly endless amounts of bacon. When we finished we slunk back upstairs.


	8. I just had sex with a guy and they STILL think I'm straight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft almost spills the beans about Sherlock and John. For someone who's going to work in the government, he's a bit loose lipped. He'll grow out of it.

"When will you tell them?" John sat on top of my desk. I pulled the chair out and sat on it.    
"I don't know. I've never been good at just saying these things, and I dread those parent to child, heart to heart talks. I really don't know. And I don't like not knowing." I rested my chin in my hands.    
"Well we can't lie forever."   
"It's not lying, it's simply not telling the whole truth. Or anything about it."   
"Well Mycroft probably knows, I don't think he's stupid, and I also think he might say something to your parents."   
"I don't know. Mum and dad found out about his boyfriend, Greg, in similar fashion to our situation and didn't react so well. I don't think he'd screw me over like that."   
"Okay. I understand if you aren't ready but we can't lie. It's just not right and makes everything worse."   
"Okay."   
"I've gotta get home now, my dad has probably cooled off by now."    
"Are we gonna talk about the kicking out of the house thing?"

"Fine. My dad kind of jumps to conclusions a lot and isn't always informed on a lot of things. Then he does something irrational like kick me out, and it takes a while for my mum to talk some sense into him. As long as I don't do anything stupid or controversial things go well." He said. "That's all."   
"He doesn't ever hit you or anything right?"   
"No."   
"Good." I said, hugging him so I could rest my chin on his head again. "If he does, you tell me. You can stay here when he kicks you out."   
John hummed contentedly.    
Mycroft creaked open the door a little. I glared at him intensely and he shrunk back and went downstairs. John and I stood there in a happy silence, and then we went downstairs and got in the car again. I drove to John's house for the third time that day and dropped him off. I kissed his cheek before he went in.    
"Text me if anything bad happens." I said before he turned and unlocked his door.    
  
I drove home and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and took a seat at the kitchen table. The bacon plates had been cleaned up.    
"So, who was your friend you brought over?" My mum asked without looking over her book.    
"John." I took a sip.    
"So, you stayed out pretty late."   
"Yeah. I lost track of time."   
"Mmkay."    
"What?"   
"Well Mycroft said he found a hickey on your neck, so maybe you lost track of time with some girl."   
I spat out my orange juice. "No- mum that, ugh- no."   
"Alright then. Whatever you say."   
I marched out of the kitchen. "MYCROFT!"    
He yelled from his room. "WHAT?"   
"YOU'RE AN ARS- uh JERK."   
"LOVE YOU TOO SHERLOCK."


	9. Bad Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed. Sherlock and John go to a party and the title says the rest.

I still hadn't told my parents about John. We had been dating for a few weeks now. He sat in the trolley and I pushed him around in the store. I gasped.   
"What? What is it?" He turned around.   
"Can we get ice cream?"   
"No."    
"Why not?" I pouted   
"We're supposed to bring some booze and that's it."   
"Oh sorry is it illegal to bring ice cream to a party? Cause last time I checked we're too young to buy alcohol and using fake IDs is also illegal, but we certainly care about the rules here."   
"Look-"   
I jerked the trolley into another aisle. "I just saw my primary school teacher, we cannot let her see the drinks." I whispered.   
He tucked the bottle behind him just as she walked down the aisle. I averted my eyes and began reading the ingredients on some frozen waffles.    
"Sherlock? Sherlock Holmes?" I plastered on a fake smile and turned around.    
"Mrs. Bloomington! How nice to see you!" I lied through my teeth.    
"Oh you've grown up so much!" She had no idea.    
She knew me as the studious introvert who could do no wrong, I was still mostly the same, but now I do a lot wrong.   
"You look well." I said, keeping my fake smile.    
"Well, I've got to finish shopping, but tell your mother hello for me."   
"I will." I turned around and immediately relaxed.

“Let's go."    
We went to the checkout lines and put the bottle of vodka up. I gave the cashier my fake ID when she asked and we completed the transaction without a hitch. We headed for the door and made it halfway across the car park.    
"I didn't know you were 18 already." Mrs. Bloomington's voice stopped me dead in my tracks.    
I laughed nervously. "Yep! I turned 18 pretty recently."   
"Oh nice." She loaded her groceries into her car.    
John and I scurried into our car and pulled out of the spot, then drove off, trying to look casual.    
  
We arrived at the party and gave the vodka to Mike, then I went to sit on a couch by the wall.    
"Oh c'mon Sherlock, don't just shut yourself in and not talk, at least get a drink." John tugged at my arm and pulled me along. We got cheap beer in plastic cups and I laughed a little.    
"I realized we do such rom-com tropey things. Go to red plastic cup type of parties, go to diners, sneak in through the window, borrow jackets, now all I have to do is dramatically declare my love for you just before you board an airplane to some far off place you'll never come back from, uh, make out in the rain and wear oversized button ups after sex."   
"I don't have any life altering business trips planned, so you could throw pebbles at my window at midnight and declare your love instead.” He laughed.

I took a sip of the shitty beer. We drank continually through the night. I got to the point where I couldn't stand up straight.    
"Jawn. Jawn. Heh guess why I can't stand up straight." I leaned on his shoulder.    
"Cause your fucking hammered." He snorted.    
"No, cause I'm not straight. Ahhah." I kissed him on the cheek, but missed and kissed his ear.    
"That's a shitty joke Sherlock." He giggled and grinned.    
"I know." I smiled. “But you still laughed.”   
"Hey. Let's do something stupid."    
"I'm definitely gonna regret this, but I'm game."   
"A prank call." He said as he handed me a shot.   
  
"Is your microwave running?" I slurred into the phone   
"It's fridge." John whispered loudly.    
"Sorry, uh, is your microwave fridging?" I snorted.    
"Sherlock nooo... It's is your fridge running!"   
"Oh. Is your fridge running?"   
"Sherlock, I really don't have time for this, this is childish. Besides, it's our fridge since we live in the same house, but honestly-" Mycroft sighed.    
"Well then you better catch it!" I hung up.    
I fell over laughing and landed in John's lap.    
"Hello, sexy." I poked his nose   
"Hi Sherlock." He waved at me.    
I sat up and scooted into his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck, partially because to be close, partially to stay upright. He kissed me roughly and messily and I kissed back just as rough and messy. I sucked his bottom lip and then slipped my tongue into his mouth. I could taste the strong alcohol in his mouth and smelled in in his breath. I lifted his shirt, kissed his abs, then dropped it. He just took it off and left it on the couch.    
"Let's do something even stupider." I said, spilling beer on my shirt.    
"M’kay. Go get a bottle of somethin’ strong and then wait here."    
I swayed as I stood up and managed to walk over to the bar, and grabbed a bottle.    
When John got back he had two empty water bottles. He poured the booze into the bottles and put the caps on.    
"Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum" I said, picking up one.   
"It's vodka."    
"Spoilsport."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think parties with red plastic cups are a kind of American thing, but WHATEVER. I don't feel like rewriting.


	10. Worse Decisions. (How much have you had to drink?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is wasted and reckless and it's a huge mess. :)

"Alright here's the plan. We walk to the park, and pretend to be sober."   
"Why?"   
"Cause we're obviously not, I wanna see how many people say something."   
"Sounds reasonable." I shrugged. "But no sober person goes outside at night shirtless, godlike abs or no."   
"Fiiiiine. I'll go get it."   
I looked over at the couch, but his shirt was gone. I gave him my jacket, and buttoned it up. Lingering around his collarbone, I gave him a little hickey. Then buttoned up the next one. He unbuttoned it.    
"I like it just like this." He said.   
I leaned on him as we walked outside. We staggered down the street, attracting a few disapproving looks. We stopped at the corner and I stood up straight, then leaned down and kissed him all messy and needy. Then I got too into it and almost fell over. I gripped the street sign pole, tried to swing around it, but had to stop and get my balance.    
We got to the park and sat down at the bench. He opened his bottle and drank. He coughed from the strength.    
"Heh can't take it can you?" I said, drinking mine.   
"Your cap is still on."   
"Oh." I unscrewed it.    
I took a swig confidently but spat out half of it. I wheezed.    
"Who's weak now?" He said with a smirk.   
"I oughtta kiss that smirk right off your face." He made kissy lips and I gave him a little peck.    
I pulled John by the collar of his jacket. "C'mooonnn it's cold let's go back to Mike's, maybe we could do something stupid over there..." I purred.   
"When you say it like that, how can I not want to?" He took a gulp of vodka. I sipped mine slowly, but I spilled it, so I just took a gulp like John. We staggered back the way we came, and ducked into an alley when a police car passed. We hurried back to Mike's   
We got to his house and plopped back on to the couch. John unbuttoned the coat all the way and flopped back, chest exposed, with a small mark at his collarbone."I just realized, how the hell will we get home? We're too drunk to drive and if we stay here my parents will kill me, or Mycroft will."   
"You said Mycroft was staying home while your parents were away, right?" I nodded. "Call him."   
I picked up my phone.   
"Hey Mycroft, we need a ride."   
"But you drove over to Mike's."   
"Yeah."   
"You two are drunk, aren't you?" He sighed.    
"Bingo."

"Ugh. You're a dead man as soon as mum and dad find out about this. I'll be right over"

"If they find out about this. I trust you won't say a word this time. Mycroft? Mycr- oh you hung up on me, fantastic." The line was dead.   
"Well?" John asked    
"He's coming, but I'm in deep shit." I slumped back on the couch.    
"Great." He sighed.


	11. Hey guys- Oh, you're having sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock (both absolutely hammered) get picked up by Greg and Mycroft. Then get walked in on.

Headlights washed over the house and I saw Mycroft and Greg in his car. I pulled John up and dragged him outside, supporting him with my arm.   
We got in the back seats. Mycroft turned around and I squeezed John's hand.   
"Sherlock, what were you thinking? You're underage, you're supposed to drive yourself home, and you decide to get wasted. Were you thinking at all?" He questioned me.   
I sunk down into the seat. He huffed and turned back to the front.   
"You're lucky we came and got you, you could've ended up in a worse situation." He continued. "Hell, you could have been arrested."   
We sat in silence for the rest of the drive. I kept a grip on the door to keep from falling over on the turns. So this is what John felt like when I drove him. Mycroft unlocked the front door and I half supported, half dragged John to the door. I lost my balance and Greg pulled me up by my armpits. He walked close behind us, to catch us if I lost my balance again. We staggered up the stairs ungracefully. I shut the door to my room with my foot and bounced onto the bed. John threw the coat off onto the chair at my desk, and I peeled off my beer-stained t-shirt. I went to throw it into my laundry, and John came up behind me and hugged me. I turned around and gave him a messy kiss on the lips, and he began to slip his hands into the back of my pants. I unbuttoned them and he tugged a little more and they fell to the floor. We stumbled around and John dropped his jeans into a pile on the floor. I kissed him again and we hit the bed with a thump. John propped himself up on his elbows and I sat between his thighs, with an arm on either side of him. He tilted his head back and I kissed him on the neck.   
The door swung open and Mycroft and Greg stood in the doorway. Greg reached out to shut the door.   
"Do I have to babysit you? Care to tell me what you think you're doing?"  
"Playing a board game. What does it look like?"   
"Put some clothes on. You've done enough stupid things today."  
"So you can decide when and where we can have sex, right? That's not how it works!"  
"Mycroft let them have fun-" Greg put a hand on Mycroft's shoulder.   
"No-"  
"Get your nosy, cock-blocking arse out of my room!"  
He turned "Fine. We're going, don't get yourselves killed, I'm still responsible for you."  
I heard the front door slam and Greg backed out of the driveway.   
"That was a little dramatic."  
"Yeah, we both have a little flare for the dramatic." I reached into the pocket of my coat and pulled out one of the water bottles filled with vodka. "Care for a sip?"  
"So tonight really is all about bad decisions." He said as he took the bottle.


	12. Heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M o r e . s e x .

The two of us finished it quickly and I felt warm and happy and kissed John, intending to be soft, but I fell on him and he kissed me passionately. I could taste the alcohol. We rolled over on the bed and his fingers curled around the elastic waistband of my underwear. He pulled them down and tossed them off the bed. He pulled off his own and threw them aside. I ran my hands down his chest and stomach with a moan. John pressed close and left a little bite on my shoulder. I whined and he slid down between my legs. He gripped my cock and licked the tip. I shuddered and made a guttural, throaty noise. He fit more into his mouth, then pulled off with a smack. I whined louder.   
In a breathy, sultry voice he said "Sherlock? Sherlock, listen to me."    
"I'm listening."    
"I'm gonna blow you so hard you won't be able to walk." said in a husky tone.   
"Oh God yes." I let my head tip back to the pillow.   
"Then..." His voice was smoky and kept me hanging on to every word. "I'll make you scream so loud the whole neighborhood could hear."   
"Please do." I begged.    
He responded by sliding between my thighs with a lascivious look. He took me completely in his mouth, bobbing, drawing a ragged moan from deep down in my throat. He fell into a rhythm that made me grab the sheets and leave nail marks in his skin. I bit my lip.    
"John! Yes, ah!" My moans filled the room.    
I came and he licked it up, a little dripping from his lips. My legs felt like lead, heavy, slow and immovable.    
"John..." I lay on the bed, sweaty and tired, but less lead-like now.    
"Yeah Sherlock?"   
"How loud did you say you'd make me scream?" I gave him a daring smirk.   
He nestled closer to me and purred, "Wanna find out?"   
"Hell. Yes." I growled.   
He turned me over and positioned me on my back. He started to grind against me, and I let out a soft noise. He lubed his cock and began to slide in slowly. I relaxed and he thrust at a calm and slow pace.    
"You're gonna have to do a little better to get the whole neighborhood to hear." I said in a breathy voice.    
He quickened the pace and held my hips, moving them in the rhythm. I rolled my head back and shouted his name, moaning wantonly. I arched my back and shouted in a panting sort of way, making John smile.    
"Ohh Sherlock, fuck." He bit his lip.    
He thrust faster and harder, and I whimpered loudly.    
"Jo- mmmmhhhhg John! Ah, ahh oh Johnnn!" I began to shout.    
He turned me over on my stomach and I burried my face in a pillow. I curved my back further and pulled my head up. I gasped. He thrust further and I felt hot spurts pump into me as he cried out.    
"Fuck! Mnh ohh Sherlock." He moaned.    
He pulled out and flopped on his back on the bed. I turned to face him before I fell asleep.


	13. Regret those Bad Decisions yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip John and Sherlock. Hangovers are nasty.

I woke up, and the light was blinding. I stumbled over to the window and blindly yanked the curtains shut. I fumbled to put on a pair of sunglasses that were sitting on my desk. Things were much darker now. John stretched and swore.   
"Turn the fucking lights off." He mumbled.   
I closed the curtains completely and handed him some sunglasses. I pulled a fresh blanket out of the closet and wrapped it up around me haphazardly. John pulled on his underwear and held up an oversized button up shirt.    
"Another one off the movie trope bucket list." He said as he put it on.    
We staggered down the stairs into the kitchen. John rolled the sleeves of my shirt up to his elbows. I rubbed at the bite on my shoulder. I cracked a few eggs and scrambled them, then put them on plates for me and John. I brought them over and sat at the table with a whine.   
"Sherlock, I don't really feel like eating." He pushed the plate away.   
"Have a little. It helps with hangovers."   
"Sounds like an old wives tale. I don't buy it."   
"Eggs contain cysteine which removes the toxin, acetaldehyde, that causes hangovers, from your liver." I said as I pushed it back.     
John picked at the eggs. "Fine then, Mr. Scientist."   
A car pulled up and Mycroft walked in, looking rumpled and tired.    
"Rough night?" I asked with a mouthful of eggs.   
"You're disgusting, chew with your mouth closed."    
"Today I'm not gonna follow any of society's rules. I'm not getting dressed, I'm wearing sunglasses inside. I'm chewing with my mouth open. I don't give a fuck."   
"Well mum and dad won't be too happy about the nasty hangover you seem to have."   
"I give a singular fuck. Maybe." I rubbed my temples. "But mum and dad aren't here."   
"Well-" he began, but was cut off by the jingling of keys in the door.   
I jumped up. "You didn't say they were coming home today!"   
The door opened and my parents walked in, dragging suitcases behind them. My stomach dropped like when you go over the top of the roller coaster. And right now my head was screaming like that roller coaster was going way too fast. I adjusted the sheet and pulled it tighter with shaky hands.


	14. Meet the parents. (In your underwear!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock's parents come home unexpectedly, and he's got some explaining to do.

My parents stood in the doorway, looking confused. That was probably a natural reaction, seeing your son, wrapped in a sheet and wearing sunglasses and nothing other than that, standing in the kitchen and his friend sitting in a button up shirt, sunglasses, and underwear. On a normal day, Mycroft would have been extremely conspicuous, but now he seemed very ordinary compared to the attire of John and I. We stood there, all lost for words. Mycroft cleared his throat.    
"Um, welcome home?" I rubbed the hickey on my neck.    
My parents still stood, frozen in place.    
"What the hell?" My dad dropped his bag.   
"I can explain." I held out my hands, and the sheet dropped over my shoulder, showing teeth marks on the lower part of my neck that I had covered.    
"What the HELL?"    
I pulled it back up. "Ok look-"   
"We left for one week, so would you care to explain what happened?" Mum was angry.    
"Can you not be so loud?"   
"Are you hungover!?" She practically yelled.    
I rubbed my forehead. "Yes, very. Please, stop yelling."   
"You were drinking?!"   
"No, I was taking a stroll in the park. Yes, I was drinking."    
"Don't sass me, young man!"   
"Mum, stop yelling."   
"Sherlock, stop being hungover." She sassed.   
"Mum this is ridiculous."   
"Sherlock, your mother is being reasonable, you're underage." My dad spoke more calmly.   
"She doesn't have to yell to be reasonable." I folded my arms and the sheet exposed a hickey again.   
"Oh yes, and do explain that to us. Did you bring girls over last night?"   
My heart lurched. "No. Ha- uh, no girls."    
"What's your explanation for it, then?"   
I looked back at John and took a deep breath.    
"John's my boyfriend. For almost a month now. That's from him."   
"Oh, and then were you planning on telling us?" Mum folded her arms too.   
I looked down at my shoes. "When it came up I guess."   
"So you weren't planning at all."   
"No. I was afraid. You didn't talk to Mycroft for days, I was worried be the same thing would happen to me."    
Dad sighed. "When Mycroft told us about Greg, we were shocked, we didn't handle it how we should have, and eventually, we came around. Since you're in a similar situation, I want to handle this better, so we don't make the same mistakes we did before."   
"So, John, we'd like to talk with you." Mum said, pulling up a chair.    
Oh no. I winced a little as I sat down. He shuffled nervously and tugged the bottom of the shirt down further.    
"Look, we know you slept together. You're teenagers, that's what you do." My face went red. "But if you hurt my son, despite how cheesy it sounds, I will make you know what you did and forbid you from seeing him ever again. Understand that, and treat him well." My dad sat near John and I could see John looked a little scared and tense   
"Now go get some clothes on. You both look uncomfortable in your sheets and big shirts." 


	15. Meet the Parents (This time in clothes!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time they aranged a meeting with the parents. Sherlock meets John's parents, which could easily turn bad.

We hurried upstairs and I tossed a pair of jeans to John as I pulled on a shirt.    
"So, when are we going to meet your parents? I know the whole thing has blown over with your dad, but I don't know if he still approves. What's our plan?" I said as tugged on some pants.    
He rubbed his temples and sighed. "I haven't got a plan. Not even a pla."   
"Don't quote that show at me. We're going to need a plan. At least a pla."   
He ran his fingers through his rumpled blond hair. "My dad hasn't looked at me the same since he found out, things have blown over, but they're far from finished. I doubt he approves."   
I sighed. "Well, introduce us and maybe he'll approve a little more."   
  
I stepped out of the car and walked up to John's. I smoothed the front of my suit. I left the tie at home because this wasn't supposed to be too fancy. Just dinner. The pit in my stomach gaped and I felt like I was on the roller coaster I was on when my parents met John, but this time it was upside down. And on fire. And spinning way too much. I rang the doorbell and my palms sweat more. John opened the wooden door with a smile. I gave him a little peck on the cheek and we walked into the dining room.    
"Mum, Dad, this is Sherlock." I shook hands with John's parents.    
"Hello Sherlock, it's wonderful to finally meet you."John's mother said with a warm smile.    
I liked her, she seemed nice. She wore a blue dress with floral lace. His father wore denim jeans and a plaid button up.   
We sat down at the table, and Mrs. Watson began. "So Sherlock, you're dating our son, and I don't think we should have any problems with how you treat him. You seem like a nice boy and I don't see why we would have any issues."   
I nodded. John's dad looked stiff and uncomfortable. I could tell he still didn't like me. We ate and chatted and he began to relax. We cleared the table and said goodbye. John walked me outside. The light from the house was a warm glow on the collared shirt he wore.    
"You look nice." I said.    
"As do you. Very formal. It's hot." He smiled. 

I kissed him lightly and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deeper kiss. I sucked his bottom lip. One of my hands rested on his cheek and my fingers ran through his dirty-blonde, feathery hair. The other rest at his hip gently.    
"John! Oh-" Mr. Watson stood in the doorway.    
We broke apart quickly, and I felt my face burning.    
"Coming Dad!" John said nonchalantly. "Goodnight Sherlock."    
"Goodnight." I kissed his nose before he turned to walk inside.    
When he thought I wasn't looking, I saw him skip down the path. I got into the car and drove home with a smile on my face. That went better than expected.


	16. Make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty comes to tie up some loose ends.

We strolled down the sidewalk by the park, chatting. Suddenly I tripped on a root pushing be up the pavement. The next thing I know John has me in a salsa dip position. We stood there, or rather, leaned, frozen in astonishment.    
"Hi hot stuff." John laughed when he recovered.    
"Hey doll." I stretched up and kissed him.    
"When's the wedding?" A condescending, slick voice cackled through the air.   
Our little bubble of lovey-dovey affection had been burst by none other than Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran. I regained my balance and stood up.    
"Moriarty, I thought you'd have a more scathing remark than some schoolyard taunt."   
"Oh so we're using last names now, Holmes? Or are you going by Watson now? Holmes-Watson? Or is it Watson-Holmes? You know let's just stick to first names, it's easier."   
"Cut to the chase. What do you want?"   
"Closure. It's what everyone wants."   
"Closure on what exactly?"    
"Our little parking lot skirmish." He stepped closer. "We aren't finished."   
"No, I think we were quite finished. You we're out cold and your boyfriend, or long term booty call or whatever, was close to it. Besides, you've had weeks to settle this, so why now?"    
"Well we don't cross paths often, and I was bored."   
"Well bored or not there won't be any closure, because we are finished, and have been for weeks." I began to turn away.    
He grabbed my face. "We'll see about that."    
John slapped his hand away, and I saw red hatred burning in his eyes. "Lay so much as a finger on him, and I'll fucking rip your spine out your arse."   
"A bit possessive, are we? Am I touching your property?" He grabbed my chin again.    
John snatched Jim's arm away and with a quick, controlled anger, that you could see was roaring in his head, raging like a fire in his blood, he hissed. "He is not my property. He is not yours either. He isn't property, he is human. Humans are not property and do not have owners. You are invalidating his humanity by suggesting he is property rather than a person. Now get the fuck out of here and don't even look at him like he's a piece of property again." John dropped his arm.    
"Make me." He sneered. 


	17. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named after the Queen song for it's sheer cliche romanticism, this chapter is one where John fucks shit up again for Sherlock and it's v cute and short. :)

John punched him in the jaw, then kicked him square in the chest, sending him toppling backwards into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian stumbled, picked him up, and hurried away to his car, then they drove off.    
John turned to me, with a grave look in his eye, the furious look turning to a dark, peaceful, yet uneasy look, like the ocean after a storm.

"Sherlock, if they hurt you, if they do so much as harm a hair on your head, you tell me." He pulled me into a tight hug.    
I heard him whisper lovingly into my ear. I caught a little fragment.    
"I love you." He whispered, so quiet I almost didn't hear it.

"I love you too." I said.   
He looked up, red in the face. "Oh, you heard that."   
"Yes, and I'm glad I did." I kissed his soft lips.    
He kissed back a little harder and I felt a drop of water on my shoulder. He carded his fingers through my hair and I pulled him closer. The drops began to fall more frequently and he ran his finger along my collarbone. He gently cupped my face and brushed away some wet hair that begun to stick to my forehead. The steady drops of rain began falling faster and drummed on the pavement around us. A layer of water formed on the shining black asphalt and the sheets of rain, unrelentingly roared around us. The sky was cloudy and gray and the world looked gloomy, except for John, with wet, messy blonde hair, and blushing cheeks, a vibrant grin and bright eyes. His shirt had become a bit transparent and stuck to him from the rain, as did mine.   
"Yet another romantic movie cliché." He smiled and shook his head.    
"I guess the universe just wants us to be like that." I smiled back.

I kissed him and he darted his tongue between my lips as my hands wandered below his waist. I scooped him up and propped him on my hips and he held my face. I tasted the rain in the wet, messy, passionate kiss as I held John on my hips. He bent down and kissed my neck, then my collarbone, then he tugged down my soaked shirt a little. My hair stuck to my face and my clothes stuck to my body. He slid down to the ground and kissed my cheek. 

“Enough cliche for today, I'm cold.” He shivered and I wrapped my arm around him. 

We walked back quickly, splashing with every step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endings are hard. Wrapping it all up with a bow can be a challenge, but this is where it fits best. I've descided this is where the story ends, even though it's never truly over. It's been lovely. Just because I'm ending this stiry, don't think for a second that I won't write more. I'll be back. ;)


End file.
